I'll Be There For You
by EviLisa2101
Summary: "Tenang saja, akan 'selalu' ada untukmu"/Cinta memang terkadang harus di perjuangkan/"Aku memang ingin melamar orang yang memegang kata 'You' itu"/LEE HYUKJAE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?/Tak selamanya cinta segitiga berakhir dgn permusuhan/HaeHyuk Fic!/2S/long-LAST CHAP UP!/Warn inside!DLDR!/mind to RnR, pls?/mohon di baca chap ini, karena mengandung-?- tentang eksistensi Author di sini!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ada kala ketika hubungan harus di perjuangkan…**_

_**Yang selama ini tak di harapkan kembali datang…**_

_**Meretakkan dinding penguat cinta kita yang kita bangun perlahan…**_

_**Tapi aku tak pernah gentar dan menyerah…**_

_**Bahkan ketika sang dewi fortuna pun tak berada pada pihak kita…**_

_**Aku selalu berada di sampingmu…**_

_**Melindungimu dengan sucinya cinta abadi dari mawar putih yang mengukir kisah kita…**_

_**Aku akan selalu ada dan mempertahankan kebahagiaanmu…**_

_**Hingga 'masa depan' datang dan 'mengikat' kita dalam kisah cinta berakhir bahagia selamanya…**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lisa Anggraini | Lee Sohee**

**[EviLisa2101]**

**...::: present :::...**

_-An 2-Shoot Alternate Universe Fanfiction- :_

" **I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU "**

* * *

**Story & Idea © Lisa Anggraini | Lee Sohee  
**

**Cast and anything in this Story © God, Parents, Fans, Themselves and their couple (HaeHyuk love EACH OTHER) ^^**

**Backsound ® Beast – I Like You The Best & V I U (Very Important U)| TVXQ – Step By Step | Super Junior – Marry U & No Other**

**Sequel ® of 'Love Like This'**

* * *

**PAIRING:  
HaeHyuk ALWAYS ! :D  
/ other Supporting Cast /**

**GENRE:  
Romance/Friendship/Family**

**RATED:  
T**

**WARNING!  
-Yaoi / Boys Love / BOYS x BOYS  
-Miss typo(s) – typo(s)  
-EYD failure  
-Blur Plot  
-Alur Rush  
-MPREG  
-Out Of Character  
-etc,**

A/N: bagi yang mau baca cerita ini, dan belum membaca FF oneshoot Lisa yang 'Love Like This' sebaiknya baca dulu bagi yang belum baca agar mengerti jalan ceritanya ini sequel yang kalian tunggu :D mian bila ngga memuaskan .. baru kepikiran sekarang soalnya :P

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!  
And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME! kalau **_**comment**_** yang membangun Lisa terima dengan telapak tangan Yoseob(?) yang terbuka! XD**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ ! XD**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} ICON ! ^^ v**

**q: (: H A P P Y R E A D I N G :) :p**

* * *

**-Author POV-**

Dua orang _namja _kini tengah berdiri berdua di balkon sebuah apartemen mewah berkelas di salah satu pusat kota Seoul. Cahaya temaram bulan yang tak terlindungi mendungnya awan kelabu mencahayai mereka dengan sinarnya yang menenangkan mata. Larut dalam hangatnya cinta yang mereka bangun perlahan lewat sentuhan menenangkan. Bahkan ketika dinginnya malam pun tak mampu meruntuhkan kuatnya kehangatan yang mereka bagi bersama.

_Namja _tampan dengan rambut _brunette almond _kecoklatan itupun memeluk dari belakang tubuh langsing seorang _namja _cantik berambut merah marun yang kini masih sibuk menutup matanya untuk menikmati waktu berdua dengan _namja _tampan di belakangnya.

"_Saranghae~_" bisik _namja _tampan itu sambil mengecup tengkuk sang kekasih yang sudah mulai menghangat. Desiran lembut meraba hati sang _namja _cantik untuk tetap mempertahankan lengan kekar milik sang _namja _tampan agar tetap melingkar sempurna dan erat di perut ratanya.

"_Na do saranghae~_" bisik _namja _cantik itu. Dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan wajah kekanakan yang telah menghiasi harinya selama 1 minggu ini. Dia pun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher milik _namja _tampan yang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang itu.

"Selamanya kau dan aku takkan pernah terpisah. Bahkan ketika aku dan kau harus saling menutup mata karena panggilan-Nya. Do'a pun akan mengantarkan kita menuju bahagianya surga yang kita idamkan" ujar sang_ namja brunette_ sambil tetap memandang dua bola mata kembar yang memiliki _obsidian _hitam kelam dan layaknya _black hole _yang seakan membuatnya terhisap masuk lebih jauh dalam kehidupan pribadi yang di miliki oleh _namja _cantik di depannya ini.

"Aku tau, dan takkan pernah mau berpisah dengan sang 'pemegang' hatiku yang sesungguhnya ini" jawab _namja _cantik itu sambil menggesekkan kedua hidung mancung mereka manja. _Namja _tampan itu pun ikut menggesekkan hidungnya berlawanan arah dengan _namja _cantik itu, merasakan gesekan lembut yang diberikan lembutnya kulit sehalus porselin dan seputih susu itu.

"Aku tak pernah tau kalau kau bisa jadi sepuitis ini, Hyukkie _chagi_" ujar _namja _brunette itu sambil menyentil pelan kening _namja _cantik yang di panggilnya Hyukkie—Hyukjae—itu. Hyukjae pun mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut membuahkan satu kecupan manis yang di dapatnya dari bibir _sexy _si _namja _tampan.

"Ish~ Hae!" Hae atau Donghae itu pun hanya terkekeh kecil ketika mendapati dua rona yang manis dari wajah _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Kau tau? Wajah yang selalu menghasilkan warna merah muda bila sedang malu ini yang biasanya menghantui pikiranku" ujar Donghae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan merasakan kedua pipinya makin panas. Donghae pun terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya melihat Hyukjae _blushing _hingga ke telinganya.

"Kau tau, Hae?" Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Mengapa yah aku bisa bertemu dengan _namja _gila dan _psycho _sepertimu dan menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?" tanya Hyukjae—terdengar sangat menyindir—pada Donghae. Donghae hanya mendengus sebal dan menggigit leher Hyukjae gemas.

"Auw! Donghae!" jerit Hyukjae sambil memegang bekas gigitan Donghae yang agak perih. Untung saja Donghae tidak berniat membuat _kissmark _di daerah itu, kalau tidak dia akan melihat Donghae di-sate Leeteuk dan di jadikan makan malam Kangin karena sudah berbuat macam-macam pada sahabat—adik—bagi kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe~ Aku terlalu gemas denganmu, _chagi_~" ujar Donghae dengan—sangat—polosnya.

"Untung aku mencintaimu! Kalau tidak sudah kudorong kau dari balkon ini ke bawah sana!" ujar Hyukjae dengan nada bercanda namun cukup membuat Donghae diam dan tak berani berbicara lagi. Hey! Iya masih sayang dan cinta pada Hyukjae, mau ditaruh di surga mana ia tanpa Hyukjae kalau Hyukjae mendorongnya dari balkon apartemennya yang berada di lantai 25! Donghae saja sampai bergidik sendiri ketika membayangkan dirinya yang tampan dan mempesona ini hancur tak berbentuk di bawah sana. -_-''

"Hehe~ berdamai itu indah _chagi_!" ujar Donghae sambil menyengir ria(?) dan membentuk huruf 'V' pada kedua jari tangan kanannya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut _brunnete _Donghae. Ia menikmati helaian yang membingkai wajah tampan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau tahu, kau bahkan lebih cantik dari semua _yeoja _yang pernah kukenal atau bahkan dekat denganku" ujar Donghae sambil tetap memejamkan matanya dan menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan Hyukjae. _Namja _cantik di depannya itupun tersenyum menyadari arti kata-kata Donghae. Dia tahu bahwa ia adalah kekasih pertama Hyukjae, ia sepertinya harus mencuci mulutnya bersih-bersih karena dulu pernah mengumpat Donghae dengan pria _playboy_.

"Aku tau, _nae chagiya~_" ujar Hyukjae dengan sedikit manja. Sepertinya sifat Hyukjae menurun dari Leeteuk—yang sering bermanja pada kekasihnya—dan menular padanya karena dia terlalu sering ikut KangTeuk _couple _berkencan—sehingga terkadang ia merasa sebagai anak mereka yang ikut kemanapun orang tuanya pergi. -_-

"Lee Hyukjae, _I love you so much, more than you know it_" ujar Donghae sambil mengecup lembut bibir bawah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan mengucap bibir atas Donghae.

"_I know, you love me more than I know, cause you never trying to stop love me_" ujar Hyukjae pelan. Donghae tersenyum dan membawa Hyukjae kedalam pagutannya dan ciuman lembut yang selalu mereka lakukan karena candu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau yakin bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu, hanya aku, _I'll make sure, that guy is me_" Hyukjae tersenyum dengan sisa _saliva _yang mengkilat di bibir merah _cherry_-nya. Donghae tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh langsing yang ia yakini hanya miliknya itu lebih dalam membuat yang empunya merasakan kehangatan kembali. Ia menghirup aroma _strawberry _bercampur _mint _yang menguar dari wangi alami seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sudah menjadi candu akan indra penciumannya.

'_Kau tau Hyukkie? Bahkan ketika dewi fortuna tak berpihak pada cinta kita, aku berharap kita akan tetap abadi selamanya'_

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

_In same time…._

_**Tokyo, Japan  
07:25 PM**_

"Minho" _namja _itupun menoleh ke arah _umma_-nya yang memiliki paras cantik itu. Dia pun keluar dari rumahnya menuju teras belakang rumahnya. Mendatangi _umma_-nya yang masih asyik menatap bulan penuh di atas sana. Minho—_namja _tampan dengan mata elangnya tadi hanya tersenyum ketika sang _umma _memberi isyarat agar dirinya duduk di sampingnya.

"_Waeyo, umma_?" tanyanya. Ia tau _umma_-nya yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Kibum atau sekarang telah berubah menjadi Choi Kibum itu pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang ke Korea, dan melaksanakan pertunanganmu secepatnya" ujar Kibum dengan lembut. Minho pun tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar penuturan _umma_-nya. Senyum pun akhirnya lepas juga dari bibir tebalnya itu.

"_Jinjja umma_? Jadi aku akan kembali ke Shappire Blue dan bertemu lagi dengan calon tunanganku yang manis itu?" tanya Minho dengan semangat.

"Itu benar, _chagi_! Appa sangat membutuhkan penerus keluarga Choi" sahut seorang _namja _berbadan atletis bernama Choi Siwon yang baru saja datang sambil membawa secangkir kopi hangat di tangan kanannya. Dia pun ikut duduk di samping istri dan putra pertamanya itu.

"_Gomawo Appa, Umma_" ujar Minho lagi sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu. Siwon dan Kibum hanya tersenyum dan segera membalas pelukan putra mereka itu.

'_Hyukjae, aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu aku, chagiya~'_

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

"_Hyuuuuuungggg_~~" lengkingan dari seorang _namja _cantik itupun menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju ruang makan di lantai satu. Dia mendapati adiknya tengah makan malam sendirian di sana.

"_Waeyo, nae _Taeminnie?" ujar Hyukjae sambil duduk di sebelah adiknya. Taemin hanya tersenyum dan memakan kembali nasi goreng _kimchi_-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku, _hyung_. Kau tahu? Bahkan ketika aku sangat merindukanmu, kau malah hilang di bawa 'ikan mesum' itu ke apartemennya" ujar Taemin—setelah menelan nasinya—dengan wajah cemberut yang membuat efek manis pada wajahnya membuahkan cubitan gemas pada pipinya dari Hyukjae.

"Aish~ Donghae itu bukan ikan mesum, _chagiya_, begitu-begitu dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu" bela Hyukjae dan wajahnya seketika memerah karena mengucapkan kalimat terakhir—kakak ipar—itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hyukjae pun langsung gelagapan menumpahkan air ke gelas ketika melihat adiknya tersedak dengan sendirinya. Taemin pun langsung menyambar gelas yang di berikan _hyung_ kandungnya itu dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Haaahh~" Taemin pun mendesah lega begitu semua air itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Nafsu makannya pun jadi hilang seketika ketika mendengar kalimat kakaknya itu. Ia menatap tajam mata bulat kakaknya membuat Hyukjae menyerngit heran.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya pelan. Taemin hanya mendengus sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia masih menatap kakaknya itu tajam dan membuat _namja _manis itu makin risih.

"Yak! Taeminnie! Kenapa kau menatap _hyung_-mu seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae kesal juga akhirnya. Taemin hanya memutar bola mata jengah dan memandang _hyung_-nya itu dengan pandangan yang sebal.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Aku tak mau punya kakak ipar berwajah mesum seperti Donghae itu!" ujar Taemin lantang lalu berlalu menuju kemarnya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menghela nafas dan terduduk diam di meja makan itu.

"Mengapa cinta dan kasih sayang tak berpihak padaku?" gumamnya. Hyukjae pun mengusap kasar wajah manisnya dengan telapak tangannya yang halus. Dengan segera ia bangun dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, sedari tadi Taemin masih berdiri di balik dinding dapur dan menatap prihatin dirinya.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau sakit hati, _hyung_. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu di penuhi air mata lagi _hyung_. Sudah cukup 'dia' yang membuatmu menangis, dan jangan sampai Donghae _hyung _lagi yang membuatmu meneteskan air mata lagi _hyung_" ujar Taemin. Tak terasa air mata juga turun membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya dan membuatnya terisak pelan. Dia pun berjalan ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana.

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

Hyukjae melamun di dalam kamarnya. Dia menatap bintang yang bersinar di atas kepalanya. Jumlah yang tak terhitung itu membuatnya jadi teringat kata-kata sang _namjachingu_.

"_**Kau tau Hyukkie-ya? Bahkan bila Tuhan itu memberikan bertriliun bintang itu kepadaku, aku akan tetap memilih bintang terindah yang selalu ada di sisiku. Ia menerangiku dengan senyumannya dan juga tawanya yang khas. Aku tak pernah bosan untuk melihat cahayanya, bahkan kesan yang ia berikan tak meninggalkan silau yang menyakitkan untukku. Dia hanya satu bintang paling terang di dunia, satu bintang yang dengan bangganya aku memilikinya, satu bintang bernama Lee Hyukjae"**_

Hyukjae pun tersenyum manis bila sudah mengingat rayuan Donghae itu. Entah, dia juga tidak tahu mengapa _namja _tampan itu tak pernah bosan untuk merayunya. Mengeluarkan beribu jurus mautnya untuk membuat ia yang hanya bisa tersipu mendengarnya dan luluh dalam pesonanya. Dia yang tidak bisa membuat puisi atau kata-kata mutiara yang seperti di lakukan oleh _namjachingu_-nya, dia yang tidak bisa membuat _namjachingu_-nya tersipu akan rayuannya, dan ia yang tak bisa membuat _namjachingu_-nya menangis bahagia hanya dengan kata-katanya yang menyentuh. Dia hanya seorang Lee Hyukjae, _namja _manis yang hanya bisa memberikan Donghae apa yang inginkan dengan cinta. Dia hanya bisa menjadi milik Donghae yang bisa Donghae banggakan.

Hyukjae ingat bagaimana ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Donghae. Pertemuan pertama saat MOS.

.

"_Hosh~ Hosh~ Hosh~_" _seorang namja manis masih asyik mengatur nafasnya yang megap-megap karena harus berlari-lari dari rumah ke sekolah barunya. Ia baru saja di terima di Shappire Blue High School dan tidak mungkin untuk terlambat. Mau dicap apa ia bila mengingat dirinya hanya anak baru?_

"_Huwaa! Telat!" jeritnya ketika melihat gerbang sekolah sudah hampir mau di tutup._

"_Bapak! STOP!" teriaknya membuat gerbang yang bergerak menutup itupun berhenti. Ia hanya tersenyum lega dan langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah lewat celah gerbang itu—membuat security sekolah yang melihatnya hanya cengo karena baru pertama kalinya kegiatan untuk menutup gerbang di hentikan hanya oleh siswa yang terlambat. -_-_

"_Gomawo~" ujarnya secara melambai pada security sekolah itu. Ia pun menelan saliva-nya takut-takut ketika ada salah satu anggota OSIS sekolah yang menghampirinya._

"_YAK! Kau anak baru sudah belajar terlambat! Mau jadi apa kau?" teriak yeoja itu. Namja manis itupun hanya terdiam berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah yang menunduk takut. _

"_Mi—mianhaehyo~" gumam namja manis itu sambil tetap menundukkan wajah manisnya. Dia pun melirik yeoja itu yang sudah melayangkan tangan ke arahnya—hendak memukulnya dengan gulungan koran tebal yang di pegangnya. Namja manis itu pun menutup matanya ketakutan dan—_

"_Eh?" dia pun membuka matanya kembali saat tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dengan pelan di angkatnya wajahnya dan melihat punggung tegap seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya. Namja itu pun terlihat mencekal tangan yeoja yang hendak menampar dirinya tadi._

"_Yak! Jung Jessica, aku tak mau ada kekerasan di sini" ujar namja tampan itu setengah berteriak. Yeoja itu pun mendengus sebal dan pergi meninggalkannya dan juga namja tampan itu. Namja itu pun membalikkan diri ke arahnya._

"_Gwaenchana?" tanyanya. Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Namum, lengannya sudah di tahan oleh namja tampan itu._

"_Kau manis, siapa namamu?"_

_BLUSH!_

_Tanpa sadar, kedua pipi chubby milik namja manis itupun memerah mendengar penuturan Sunbae—di lihat dari lambang kelasnya—itu. _

"_Lee Hyukjae, sunbae" jawabnya pelan. Namja tampan itupun tersenyum dan melepas genggamannya pada lengan namja manis bernama Hyukjae itu dan mengusap surai blondenya sebentar._

"_Ingat namaku Hoobae beruntung, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kekasihku"_

_CUP!_

_Namja manis itu pun diam di tempat sembari menatap Sunbae yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia menghelus bibirnya dan kemudian meringis._

'_aku bertemu Sunbae mesum, dan apa tadi itu? Tak tahu 'kah ia itu first kissku?'_

**.**

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Itu sudah lebih dari 6 bulan berlalu. Bayangan Donghae yang nyata kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata maupun rayuan palsu yang sekedar membuatnya malu karena di siuli ketika berdua dengan Donghae atau pun mendapatkan _deathglare _mematikan dari para Fans Donghae. Kini, Donghae sudah menjadi miliknya. Dia hanya berharap waktu akan segera berlalu dan juga menjadikannya 'terikat' sepenuhnya tanpa beban.

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

[_SKIP TIME_]  
_**2 days later…**_

3 orang _namja _dengan koper bawaannya turun dari pesawat keberangkatan Jepang-Seoul. _Namja _berbadan paling atletis di sana pun berjalan terlebih dulu dan diikuti oleh _namja _cantik berkulit seputih salju dengan _namja _tampan bermata elang di belakangnya. Dia melangkah hingga keluar dari pelataran Incheon _International Airport _itu.

"Wonnie, kita mau pulang kerumah yang lama atau mau langsung kerumah Hankyung dan Heechul untuk bertemu mereka?" tanya _namja _cantik di sana. _Namja _atletis itu pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menyetujui pernyataan yang terakhir.

"Pak, bisa tolong ke daerah xxx _street _no. 24" ujar _namja _atletis itu kepada supir pribadinya yang rupanya sudah _stand by _di depan bandara dari sejam yang lalu. _namja _bermata elang yang ada di sana pun hanya tersenyum senang karena akan bertemu lagi dengan 'pujaan hati', ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang belakang di samping _umma_-nya sambil mendengarkan lagu Julliete milik SHINee di _earphone_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya.

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

"Hahaha~" suara gelak tawa yang terdapat di ruang keluarga sebuah rumah perkomplekan yang elit itupun terdengar menggema. Kedua _namja _cantik di sana pun masih asyik tertawa mendengar lelucon yang di lontarkan oleh _namja _tampan berwajah sedikit ke-China-an itu.

"Lalu berikutnya apa, _Appa_?" tanya _namja _cantik berambut sebahu _curly _yang merupakan bungsu di sana.

"Sebelum _Appa _sempat membayarnya ia sudah lari duluan hingga keluar toko karena _Appa _beri kodok mainan"

"Hahaha~" lagi. Dan gelak tawa itu sepertinya takkan pernah berhenti, hingga akhirnya si sulung yang memiliki rambut kemerahan itu memegang perutnya dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata bulat indahnya. Si _Umma _hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi si _namja _manis itu.

"_Gwaenchana, chagi_?" tanya Heechul—_umma_-nya lembut. Hyukjae—_namja _manis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian bergelayut manja ditangan _Umma_-nya itu. Si Bungsu atau yang biasa di panggil Taemin itu hanya tersenyum melihat kerluarganya. Urusan kantor yang _Appa_-nya kerjakan memang selalu memebuat kedua orang tua mereka itu bolak-balik dari Seoul ke negara lain.

"Hah~ Aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini" gumam Taemin. Hankyung—sang _Appa _yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum dan menghelus surai putra bungsunya yang sudah mulai memanjang itu.

"_Appa_ juga rindu saat-saat seperti ini" sahut Hankyung. Taemin hanya tersenyum lalu berpindah duduk di sisi _Appa_-nya dan memeluknya erat.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Bunyi bel itu pun akhirnya menginterupsi saat-saat bahagia dari keluarga kecil itu. Heechul pun memberi isyarat pada Hyukjae untuk segera melepas pelukannya. Hyukjae yang tak rela pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan akhirnya melepas pelukannya pada _umma_-nya itu. Heechul hanya terkekeh dan mencubit pipi anaknya gemas lalu beranjak bangun dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?" tanya Taemin heran. Hyukjae hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Taemin yang melihatnya pun hanya ikut-ikutan mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya setelah mencium pipi kanan _Appa_-nya sekilas.

.

Cklek~

"_Annyeong_~ Nyonya Lee/Chullie-_ya_/_ahjjuma_!" sapa tiga orang di depan pintu saat ia membukakan pintunya. Heechul pun tersenyum sumringah dan langsung memeluk salah satu di antara mereka yang paling cantik.

"Bummie~ _boggoshippo_~" bisik Heechul sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada _namja _yang di panggilnya Bummie—Kibum—itu.

"_Nado bogoshippo_ _hyung_"ujar Kibum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul. Siwon dan Minho—dua _namja _yang tadi—hanya tersenyum saat melihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah dua _namja _cantik itu. Heechul pun melepas pelukannya dan menyentil pelan hidung mancung Kibum.

"Ya! Kau! Sudah 7 tahun kau pergi ke Jepang, baru ingat pulang sekarang?" Kibum hanya memutar bola mata kesal karena mendengar omelan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga! Kenapa baru membawa Kibum lama sekali! Hingga ia tak ingat pulang!" Siwon hanya meringis kecil sambil mengusap lengan kanannya yang dapat tinjuan kesal dari Heechul. Minho yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"_Aigoo~_ calon menantuku sudah besar!" ujar Heechul sambil mengusap kedua pipi Minho gemas. Minho sendiri merasa bangga, siapa yang tak bangga bila kau di akui sebagai menantu oleh calon mertuamu, _eoh_?

"_Nde_, _ahjumma_. Masa aku harus kecil terus" gurau Minho yang membuahkan kekehan pelan dari tiga _namja _di sekitarnya. Heechul pun langsung membukakan pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar dan memberi isyarat agar tiga _namja _yang merupakan tamunya itu ikut masuk bersamanya.

"Ayo masuk, Hannie, Hyukkie dan Taeminnie juga pasti merindukan kalian" ujar Heechul sambil terus berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Hannie~ liat siapa yang datang!" seru Heechul pada suaminya yang kini masih duduk santai di atas sofa sambil membaca sebuah koran harian. Hankyung tersenyum dan segera bangun dari duduknya. Segera di dekati istrinya dan juga ke-3 tamu yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

"Mari duduk" ajak Hankyung sambil membawa istrinya itu duduk di sebelahnya di sofa _medium_. Siwon beserta istri dan anaknya pun duduk di sofa panjang di hadapan HanChul itu.

"Kapan kalian sampai dari Jepang?" tanya Hankyung sambil membuka percakapan. Heechul pun undur diri menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sang putra sulung tengah duduk dekat meja makan sambil meminum segelas susu _strawberry_.

"Siapa yang datang, _umma_?" tanya Hyukjae pada Heechul yang kini masih sibuk membuat 4 gelas _orange juice_ dan menaruhnya di nampan.

"Kau akan tahu, _chagi_~" ujar Heechul sambil meninggalkan Hyukjae yang mengerutkan keningnya heran.

'_Memangnya siapa?'_

.

"Ah, maaf lama" ujar Heechul sambil meletakkan ke tiga gelas itu di depan tamunya dan juga meletakkan satu gelas itu di depan suaminya.

"Kami baru saja datang tadi pagi, dan kita pulang dari Jepang selain untuk melanjutkan hidup di sini juga ingin membicarakan tentang pertunangan Minho dan juga Hyukjae yang kita rencanakan dulu" ujar Siwon bijaksana. Ketiga _namja _dewasa itu pun tersenyum lega—kecuali Minho. _Namja _tampan itu asyik celingukan(?) kesana-kemari seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari Hyukkie?" tanya Heechul yang melihat kebingungan Minho. Minho pun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah dan mengangguk. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk lorong di dekat ruang tamu yang tadi di datanginya untuk mengambil minuman.

"Dia ada di dapur, susullah!" perintah Heechul lembut, Minho pun hanya mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Heechul hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kibum dan tentu saja di balas oleh _namja _yang memiliki senyum mematikan itu. Hankyung dan Siwon hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah istri mereka.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan dapur. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat seorang _namja _yang merupakan Hyukjae yang tengah memasukkan sebuah kotak susu _strawberry _kedalam kulkas. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri tepat di belakang _namja _itu.

GREP!

Hyukjae menyerngit kaget begitu merasakan pelukan erat pada pinggang rampingnya. Dia sudah tersenyum begitu menyadari hanya satu orang yang selalu memeluknya pinggangnya _possessive _seperti ini.

"Kapan kau datang, Hae_-ya_?" tanyanya. Minho pun menyerngit saat mendengar panggilan yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

"Siapa Hae?"

DEG!

Hyukjae sangat mengenali _vibrato bass _ini. Suara yang 'dulu' pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati wajah _namja _tampan sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman 'yang selama ini' ia rindukan.

"_Annyeong~ _Hyukkie _chagiya_"

"Min—Minho?"

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

#nyemplung ke sumur  
#terjun ke kolam buaya  
#gantung diri di pohon jambu(?)  
#lompat dari atas gedung SM(?)

Apa ini? Kenapa kacau begini? Konflik besar2an(?)nya bakal muncul di chap depan. Mianhae, ngetiknya cuman sejam, jadinya malah kacau. besok bakal ada (kejutan) special loh! Dan Chap 2 / LAST CHAP udah siap loh! Yang pasti bakal geregetan (ngga jamin!) haha :D #bowagain  
mian, chap ini pendek banget, janji deh besok bakalan jadi LONG chapter *mata bling2* yah, yah, yah? *monkeyeyes*

* * *

.

Thank's & Big Hug to: **FI | HaeHyuk | sora tuing-tuing | Ayakyu | Arit291 | young | Lee MinMi | raefhe | Kaguya | Park Ha Rin | Chwyn | myfishychovy | kyukyu | ressijewelll | Meyla Rahma | hyukhyuk | yukiLOVESUNGMIN | nyukkunyuk | **

**Atas Review nya di 'Love Like This' One Shoot :D**

Time for **Reply a REVIEW ^^V**

**FI**  
ahaha :D gomawo :)  
iya kepikiran membuat sesuatu yang sweet,  
ini dia sequelnya (tetep review ne :*)

**HaeHyuk**  
hehe :D gomawo ^^v  
semanis gula kah(?)? heh? 10 thumbs? Ngambil jempol2 siapa2 itu? o.O #plak  
intinya gomawo :D (tetep review ne :*)

**sora tuing-tuing**  
hehe :D iya, jadi kepikiran bikin yang sweet2..  
haha XD maklum anak puitis, jadi banyak kata-katanya kaya gitu :D  
iya, ini sequelnya (tetep review ne :*)

**Ayakyu**  
haha XD Appa gitu loh! Walau selalu pervert #plak tapi tetep romantic :D

**Arit291**  
hehe :D iya gomawo.. iya itu danaunya letaknya ada di lorong besar di belakang sekolah^^

**young**  
heh? O.O di lamar Hyukmma? *sambitchingupakaipanci* #plak  
ini, udah di bikin lagi :D (tetep review ne :*)

**Lee MinMi**  
hehe :D iya chagi, oennie kan pernah mau bikin mereka sad ending..  
yang ada oennie nangis sendiri ngetiknya *gaje* V,v''  
ne, saengi.. ini oen bikin lagi HaeHyuknya (tetep review ne :*)

**raefhe**  
gomawo :D

**Kaguya**  
hehe :D ini udah bikin lagi, tp 2shoot ini u,u  
oke ! FIGHTING! (tetep review ne :*)

**Park Ha Rin**  
hehe :D ini sequelnya chinguya~  
iya, masa sampai terbawa suasana? Bikinnya sambil ngebayangin juga sih(?) jd nya ceritanya terbawa suasana juga :D (tetep review ne :*)

**Chwyn**  
iya, Lisa gak mau bikin konflik terlalu banyak chinguya~ soalnya ini cuman 1-shoot, Lisa takut malah jadi kepanjangan dan ngebosenin, soalnya kalo udh ngetik konflik bisa berkepanjangan(?) XD  
huuuu T^T Lisa juga suka ngebayangin gitu, mereka punya anak sungguhan, dan terkadang Lisa juga suka nangis sendiri kalo seandainya mereka pisah dan menikah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.. HUWAAAA TT_TT berdoa sajalah chinguya~ untuk kesejahteraan hubungan mereka ke depannya, dan semoga kebahagiaan mereka sesuai dengan harapan kira :') (tetep review ne :*)

**myfishychovy  
**hehe :D SR nakal yah! #plak  
iya, Haeppa gitulooh~ hal romantic Appa juga pasti bisa XD (tetep review ne :*)

**ressijewelll  
**hehe :D iya dong, Appa gitu loh~ masa romantic aja gak bisa XD  
haha XD entah kenapa terpikir Kyu yang jadi supir waktu bikinnya oen XDD #dibakarSparKyu  
yosshh~ gomawo oennie :)) *gummysmile* (tetep review ne :*)

**Meyla Rahma**  
hehe :D iya dong chinguya~ berharap ini menjadi kenyataan gitu ff nya *berdoadipojokan*  
buahaaha XD iya, Appa kan emang selalu pervert #plakplak, jadi sesekali bikin Appa berbeda gapapa kog, ini sequelnya chingu :D  
btw, di tunggu kelanjutan Love Never Wrong-nya :D (tetep review ne :*)

**hyukhyuk  
**kamu nanti nyiksa Lisa lagi u,u #plak , nanti cuhat bukannya di kasih saran kamu malah gantung Lisa di pohon cabe (?) #triplePLAK becanda juga kok chingu :**  
hehe :D ini cerita Lisa yang lain.. (tetep review ne :*)

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN**  
hehe :D abis bagaimana oennie? Ide Lisa menoknya di HaeHyuk mulu :P  
tenang, ff oennie masih dalam pengetikan, pasti di update kok, brothership!

**nyukkunyuk  
**hoho :D kamu pe-REVIEW pertama dalam FF LoveLikeThis *cipokbasah* #plak  
iya, dong, Appa kan emang hebat! CHARMING / FISHY PRINCE harus bisa romantis :D  
hahaha XD ngga tau kenapa kepikiran Kyu yang jadi supirnya waktu itu #dirajamSparKyu  
hehe :D gomawo *ambilthumb-nya* (tetep review ne :*)

**once more, gamsaHAE for your Review ^^V**

* * *

.

**Mind To review? (if you want to faster update/lightning(?) update)^^**

**Hug, Love, Kisseu :***

(at)**Lisa_SoHee – Yang Yoseob's wife :D**

Uri **HaeHyuk aegya :****

**C U in NEXT CHAPTER ^^ (I hope) *bow with HaeHyuk UmPa***


	2. Chapter 2: That's a True Love

_**Ada kala ketika hubungan harus di perjuangkan…**_

_**Yang selama ini tak di harapkan kembali datang…**_

_**Meretakkan dinding penguat cinta kita yang kita bangun perlahan…**_

_**Tapi aku tak pernah gentar dan menyerah…**_

_**Bahkan ketika sang dewi fortuna pun tak berada pada pihak kita…**_

_**Aku selalu berada di sampingmu…**_

_**Melindungimu dengan sucinya cinta abadi dari mawar putih yang mengukir kisah kita…**_

_**Aku akan selalu ada dan mempertahankan kebahagiaanmu…**_

_**Hingga 'masa depan' datang dan 'mengikat' kita dalam kisah cinta berakhir bahagia selamanya…**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lisa Anggraini | Lee Sohee**

**[EviLisa2101]**

**...::: present :::...**

_-An 2-Shoot Alternate Universe Fanfiction- :_

" **I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU "**

* * *

**Story & Idea © Lisa Anggraini | Lee Sohee  
**

**Cast and anything in this Story © God, Parents, Fans, Themselves and their couple (HaeHyuk love EACH OTHER) ^^**

**Backsound ® Onew (SHINee) – The Named I Loved | Beast – I Like You The Best & V I U (Very Important U)| TVXQ – Step By Step | Super Junior – Marry U & No Other**

**Sequel ® of 'Love Like This'**

* * *

**PAIRING:  
HaeHyuk ALWAYS ! :D  
/ other Supporting Cast /**

**GENRE:  
Romance/Friendship/Family**

**RATED:  
T**

**WARNING!  
-Yaoi / Boys Love / BOYS x BOYS  
-Miss typo(s) – typo(s)  
-EYD failure  
-Blur Plot  
-Alur Rush  
-MPREG  
-Out Of Character  
-etc,**

A/N: ini berisi flashback, jadi perhatikan baik-baik yang mana flashback-nya (re: _italic_+tanggalnya)

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!  
And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME! kalau **_**comment**_** yang membangun Lisa terima dengan telapak tangan Yoseob(?) yang terbuka! XD**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ ! XD**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} ICON ! ^^ v**

**q: (: HAPPY READING :) :p**

* * *

**-Author POV-**

_**21 April 2005…**_

"_Hyukkie~" seorang namja manis dengan rambut pirang blonde-nya pun segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi tengah berlari mendekatinya yang memang tengah duduk di taman belakang Miracle Junior High School sambil membaca sebuah komik._

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berlari-lari, Minho-ya?" ujar namja manis itu. Sementara yang di panggil Minho itu hanya menyengir kuda dan memilih mengatur nafasnya yang memang tidak beraturan karena berlari-lari tadi._

"_Hehe~ Mian Hyukkie" ujarnya. Dia pun mengambil duduk di samping namja manis yang dipanggilnya—Hyukkie—atau Hyukjae itu. Mereka diam dalam kecanggungan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Terkadang terdengar siulan dari bibir tebal Minho dan juga sela-sela bunyi kertas komik yang halamannya di bolak-balik._

"_Euurm~ Hyukkie!" Hyukjae hanya menoleh sebentar dan menggumam untuk menjawab panggilan Minho itu._

"_Kau… sudah punya namjachingu?" tanya Minho to the point. Hyukjae hanya melirik sebentar dan menggeleng. Minho pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, kentara sekali bila namja tampan ini tengah salah tingkah. Hyukjae yang melihatnya pun segera menutup buku komiknya dan menaruhnya di ruang kosong di samping tempat duduknya. Dipandanginya wajah Minho lekat-lekat._

"_Waeyo? Kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya pada kening Minho. Minho hanya tersenyum begitu mendapati perhatian dari sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling ia cintai itu. _

"_Iya, Hyukkie, aku sakit" ujarnya sambil mengamit tangan Hyukjae yang tadi masih di keningnya lalu menggenggamnya. Hyukjae hanya menyerngitkan dahinya bingung._

"_Mwo? Kau sakit apa? Badanmu tidak panas sama sekali kok" ujar dan jelas Hyukjae bersamaan. Minho hanya tersenyum geli saat menyadari intensitas bicara sahabatnya yang kelewat polos itu._

"_Ani, Hyukkie, yang sakit bukan badanku. Tapi disini" ujarnya sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanan Hyukjae pada dada kirinya. Hyukjae pun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung._

"_Kau rasakan detakan ini Hyukkie. Aku sakit karenamu" ujarnya sambil menatap dua manik cantik dari Hyukjae. _

_BLUSH!_

_Hyukjae pun akhirnya mengerti dan segera menarik telapak tangannya dari dada Minho lalu mengusapnya. Tak tahu 'kah ia bila ia merasa deg-degan juga saat merasakan detakan dari dada Minho. _

"_Saranghae~" ujar Minho pelan. Akhirnya perasaan yang selama 1 tahun di pendamnya itupun keluar sudah. Hyukjae merasa pipinya makin panas dan menatap mata elang Minho malu-malu._

"_Na—na do"_

**.**

**.**

_**28 April 2005…**_

_Terlihat dua keluarga tengah berkumpul di dalam ruang makan milik salah satu dari keluarga itu. Ada 7 orang namja tengah menikmati dessert sebuah cake coklat yang tidak terlalu manis yang menjadi makan malam penutup mereka. _

"_Hem, bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah ke-Cina-an atau akrab di sapa Hankyung itu pada dua pasang namja yang kini duduk bersebelahan di samping kirinya itu. Sementara namja berwajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis bernama Siwon di depannya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata dari sang kepala keluarga dari—calon—menantunya itu._

"_Ini kan sudah genap seminggu, lagipula hubungan kalian 'kan memang sudah dekat dari setahun lalu, jadi tak ada masalah kan?" tambah salah seorang namja cantik bernama Heechul yang kini menyuapkan cake cokelat tadi dengan anggunnya. Sementara namja cantik lainnya bernama Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum dan menatap aegya-nya yang kini masih melirik-lirik ke arah namja manis di sampingnya. _

"_Ne, umma, kurasa aku sudah siap" ujar namja tampan bernama Minho itu. Sementara namja manis yang duduk di sebelah kanannya bernama Hyukjae hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung._

"_Si—siap apa?" tanyanya. Minho yang tersenyum dan mengusap helai rambut blonde milik sahabat—merangkap—namjachingu-nya selama seminggu itu. Perbuatannya membuahkan senyuman geli dari kedua umma mereka._

"_Gya~ mereka cocok sekali ne Bummie-ah?" tanya Heechul kepada Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan menatap Hyukjae._

"_Hey! Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ujar Hyukjae sebal. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat semua yang ada di sana menatap gemas akan dirinya. Bahkan si bungsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan semua orang di sekitarnya pun menjadi gemas akan tingkah laku kakaknya. _

"_Ish~ menantuku memang sangat imut bila seperti ini!" ujar Siwon sambil mencubit pipi kiri Hyukjae dengan gemasnya. Sementara yang di cubit menghentikan tingkah sebalnya dan menghelus pipinya yang tadi di cubit Siwon._

"_Aish, mengapa kalian jadi melantur gini sih bicaranya?" tanya Hyukjae—masih dengan nada sebal. Dia pun mengambil susu putihnya dan meneguknya pelan. Adiknya hanya memutar bola mata kesal karena sedari tadi kakak sulungnya itu tidak-tidak mengerti juga apa arah pembicaraan semua orang di sini sedari tadi._

"_Yosh, hyung, siapa yang bicara ngelantur? Mereka itu sedang membicarakan pertunanganmu dengan Minho hyung" ujar si bungsu bernama Taemin tadi. _

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Minho pun langsung gelabakan menepuk pelan punggung Hyukjae yang tadi tiba-tiba tersedak karena omongan mereka. Hyukjae pun langsung mengambil tissue yang tadi di serahkan oleh Kibum dan mengelap mulutnya dari sisa-sisa sedakan susu tadi._

"_Mwo? Tu—tunangan?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata Minho dan Hankyung bergantian. _

"_Ne, waeyo?" tanya Hankyung heran. Hyukjae hanya menghelus belakang tengkuknya salah tingkah. Siwon yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum hingga menimbulkan kedua 'dimple smile'-nya itu._

"_Kau masih ragu, Hyukjae-ah?" tanya Siwon lembut. Hyukjae segera menatap mata Siwon seakan menanyakan kebenaran akan tunangan ini namun yang di dapatnya hanya sebuah kejujuran._

"_Emm.. bukan begitu ahjussi, tapi.. Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" ujar Hyukjae. Ia pun melirik ke arah Minho yang rupanya sedari tadi menatapnya itu._

"_Cepat bagaimana?" tanya Heechul sambil meminum air putih yang tersedia di depannya. _

"_Aku dan Minho 'kan masih berusia 11 tahun, umma. Apa mungkin tidak terlalu cepat? Aku masih mau bebas" ujar Hyukjae hati-hati. Karena ia tidak mau menyakiti hati Minho di sampingnya dan ia pun menggenggam tangan Minho untuk menguatkan hatinya._

"_Oh, jadi itu maksudmu? Lagipula kita merencanakan pertunanganmu itu nanti, chagiya. Saat kalian sudah masuk ke dalam Senior High School" ujar Kibum menambahkan. Hyukjae hanya melirik sementara dan kemudian menunduk lagi menatap tangannya yang di usap pelan oleh Minho._

"_Ne, chagi, Appa dan Umma akan merencanakan pertunangan kalian nanti. Maka dari itu Ahjussi dan Ahjumma Choi ingin menanyakan perkembangan hubungan kalian berdua" ujar Heechul. Hyukjae menatap umma-nya itu lalu berpaling menatap Minho, seakan mengerti Minho pun menjelaskan apa maksud dari tatapan Hyukjae itu pun segera menjelaskan._

"_Begini, Hee Ahjumma, hubungan kami selama seminggu ini memang baik-baik saja. Tapi paling tidak kami butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengetahui jati diri kami lebih dari sahabat lebih lama lagi" ujar Minho. Seluruh orang di sana hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan kata-kata Minho. Mereka pun akhirnya larut dalam makanan penutup mereka masing-masing. Minho yang melihat semua sibuk pun lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae._

"_Kau tak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan __selalu__ ada di sampingmu" bisik Minho. Hyukjae pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Minho._

"_Ehem, ini meja makan, bukan tempat untuk bermesraan"penuturan dari Hankyung pun berhasil membuat Hyukjae 'memerah'. Hyukjae hanya menutup kedua wajahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Minho yang memang berada di dekatnya._

"_Uhhh~ manisnya hyung-ku yang satu ini kalau lagi 'blushing'. Haha~" dan kata-kata Taemin yang di tujukan untuk menggoda Hyukjae pun berhasil menjadi bahan candaan yang membuat semua yang disana—minus Hyukjae—tertawa. Minho sendiri hanya terkekeh dan menghelus surai blonde milik kekasihnya itu._

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

_Atmosfer _canggung tercipta di antara Minho dan Hyukjae yang kini ada di ruang tamu berdua. Entah, bagaimana ceritanya mereka yang mulanya ada di dapur kini sudah berada di tempat itu dan hanya berdua. Kedua orang tua mereka tadi sengaja pergi berjalan-jalan untuk meninggalkan waktu untuk mereka berdua melepas rindu. Dan Taemin, Hyukjae tidak tahu ke mana perginya _namdongsaeng _kandungnya itu. Dia hanya memberitahu alasan untuk bertemu dengan 'seseorang' yang penting.

"Eurmm~ bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Minho pelan. Hyukjae yang duduk di seberangnya sambil memainkan ujung _sweater_ kuningnya itupun hanya menatapnya sementara dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalau.. kau?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit gugup. Minho pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan seakan mengatakan bila ia sama saja dengan Hyukjae.

"Oh~" hanya itu jawaban Hyukjae. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup kini berada di dekat Minho, tapi satu yang pasti ia tak berani mengucap satu katapun dan menatap mata elang milik _namja _yang sedari tadi menatapnya _intens _itu.

"Ke mana rambut pirang _blonde_-mu itu dulu? Mengapa menjadi merah marun seperti itu?" tanya Minho sambil berjalan mendekati Hyukjae lalu berlutut di hadapannya sembari menghelus surai merah milik Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae merasakan detakan jantung itu kembali, ia merasakan detakan yang sudah lama hilang dan hanya muncul kembali pada Donghae. Tapi, mengapa kali ini harus kembali muncul pada _namja _di hadapannya ini. Ia merasa harus menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan bukan seorang Lee Hyukjae yang lama dengan kelemahannya lagi.

"Apa urusanmu bila aku mencat warna rambutku?" tanya Hyukjae datar. Ia pun memberanikan menatap mata Minho dengan dua obsidian _glow black_-nya. Minho merasa hatinya sakit saat mendengar nada suara yang berbeda dari Hyukjae itu.

"Mengapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini?" tanya Minho dengan suara parau. Dia sudah menahan mati-matian sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sela pelupuk matanya.

"Kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri siapa yang membuatku berubah jadi seperti ini, bukankah kau mengatakan akan selalu berada di sampingku" ujar Hyukjae—masih—dengan nada datar.

"_Please_,_ forgive me_" ujar Minho sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae dan menenggelamkan kedua wajahnya di sana. Hyukjae merasakan pandangannya semakin kabur dan membasahi matanya layaknya punggung tangannya.

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please"_ kata Minho berulang-ulang. Hyukjae pun menutup matanya dan membiarkan pipi _chubby_-nya basah dengan sendirinya dengan mengalirnya seluruh sakit hatinya yang sudah di pendamnya cukup lama itu. Dia kemudian menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Minho dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah—karena terus-terusan menangis—dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya itu.

"Bila kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, tak mungkin ada hukum di dunia ini" ujar Hyukjae sambil menghapus air matanya dengan lengan panjang _sweater_-nya.

"Kau benar-benar salah paham saat itu, itu tidak seperti yang terlihat.. itu.. itu hanya.. itu.." Minho kembali diam saat merasakan telunjuk kanan Hyukjae membungkam bibir tebalnya. Dengan segera ia menatap mata Hyukjae yang kini menatap matanya merasa bersalah itu.

"_Please_~" ujar Minho lagi, namun Hyukjae hanya menggeleng.

"_Mianhae_, aku… aku…" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan memohon Minho yang seakan membuat pertahanan dirinya yang selama ini kuat tanpannya runtuh seketika. Minho mengangkat wajah Hyukjae dengan telunjuknya dan menatap dalam mata Hyukjae yang sudah memerah dengan pandangan yang seakan meminta _namja _manis itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah memiliki yang lain" setelah mengatakan itu Hyukjae pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya—meninggalkan Minho yang mematung dan wajah yang sudah sangat lesu.

'_Kau… sudah memiliki penggantiku? Padahal… belum ada kata putus di antara kita'_

.

.

_**20 Oktober 2005…  
Miracle Junior High School**_

_**From: Hyoyeon  
Subject: Penting**_

_**Segera datang ke gudang belakang sekolah, aku melihat ada Minho dengan Krystal di sana**_

_Hyukjae langsung menyerngit bingung begitu mendapati satu pesan dari salah satu anak dance di tempatnya berlatih. Ia hanya menggendikkan bahunya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke gudang belakang sekolah. Ia tidak perlu takut karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sedari tadi._

_Hyukjae menghentikan kakinya begitu mendapati pemandangan yang menyerang hatinya hingga menjadi sakit saat itu juga. Benar-benar menyesakkan dadanya saat ini. Dia pun mendatangi 'objek' yang menyakitkan hatinya itu dengan langkah ragu._

_._

_._

"_Saranghae, Oppa" ujar seorang yeoja yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Minho. Minho hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala hoobae-nya yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu._

"_Mianhae, Krystal. Kau tahu sudah memiliki Hyukjae" setelah mengatakan itu Minho pun berjalan menjauhi Krystal yang merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Kesempatannya terbuang percuma untuk memanggil Minho ke gudang belakang sekolah hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya bila akhirnya hanya sebuah penolakan yang di terimanya._

"_Oppa!" Minho pun membalikkan kembali badannya dan mendapati Krystal sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan sekali sentak tengkuk Minho langsung di tarik oleh tangan kanan Krystal. Minho membelalakan matanya dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman Krystal dengan mendorong bahu yeoja berambut keriting gantung itu. Namun, karena tekanan tangan Minho pada tengkuknya membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berkutik._

"_Min—Minho?" Minho langsung membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar suara orang yang di cintainya itu ada di belakangnya. _

_PLAK!_

_Dengan satu tamparan yang di dapat Krystal di pipinya itu pun membuatnya melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir tebal Minho._

_Minho tidak menghiraukan Krystal yang hampir menangis karena mendapat tamparan keras dari tangannya. Dia lebih memilih membalikkan badannya dan mendapati figur rapuh yang kini sudah banjir akan air mata._

"_Hyuk—Hyukkie?"_

"_Kau pembohong Minho! Kau pembohong!"_

"_In—ini tak seperti yang kau lih—"_

"_Lalu apa? Kau memang tak lebih dari sebuah pembohong! Aku kecewa padamu!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyukjae—figur itu—langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Minho pun ingin mengejarnya, namun tangannya kembali di tahan seseorang dan ia sangat tahu siapa itu. _

"_Oppa~ Sudahlah, aku lebih pantas untukmu daripada dia" dan dengan sekali sentak Minho langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Krystal dari lengannya. Dan dengan itu juga ia langsung meninggalkan Krystal yang meraung memanggil namanya sambil menangis di belakangnya._

.

.

_**Sorenya…**_

_Minho masih terus membujuk Hyukjae untuk memaafkannya. Ia tahu, sangat fatal membuat orang yang sangat sensitif untuk mengangis. Dan dia tahu bahwa Hyukjae adalah pribadi yang kuat namun hatinya bisa rapuh bila di sakiti dan mudah menangis._

_TOK!_

_TOK!_

"_Hyukkie, please, buka pintunya" mohon Minho sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Dancing is My Life' pada bagian depan kamar itu. Namun, sudah 5 menit yang lalu ia terus mengetuk pintu kamar itu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kamar akan di buka._

"_Hyukjae! Kau salah paham! Hyukja—"_

_CKLEK!_

"_Taemin? Mana hyung-mu?" ternyata Taemin-lah yang membukakan pintu itu dan dengan segera ia hendak menerobos masuk kamar namun di halangi oleh namja cantik itu._

"_Mau apa kau? Kau sudah menyakiti hati hyungku! Untuk apa kau datang kemari kesini?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin minta maaf"_

"_Maaf? Dengan mudahnya kau bilang begitu, tapi kata maaf tak semudah yang kau perkirakan" ujar Taemin dengan ketus. Minho hanya menatap dalam mata Taemin, memang ada sedikit debaran pada detak jantungnya, dan ia tak tahu karena ini refleks terjadi. Tapi ia segera mengalihkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan itu dan lebih memilih memohon pada Taemin._

"_Please, ini hari terakhir agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya" Taemin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung._

"_Aku akan ke Jepang dengan Appa dan Umma untuk mengurus pengajaranku tentang investasi dengan saham Jepang malam ini, jadi aku tak mungkin menemuinya lagi selama beberapa bulan, dan hanya inilah kesempatan terakhirku" setelah berkata seperti itu, Minho pun langsung jatuh terduduk di depan Taemin—membuat namja cantik itu sedikit kaget._

"_Ah, hyung! please jangan seperti ini, aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hati Hyukkie hyung sangat sensitif" ujar Taemin sambil membantu Minho kembali berdiri. Minho pun berdiri lagi dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Taemin._

"_Baiklah, bila itu memang keinginan hyungmu, sampaikan padanya bila aku akan selalu menunggunya dan akan tetap menjaga hatiku untuknya selalu. Sampaikan bahwa aku mencintainya" setelah berkata seperti itu, Minho pun langsung mengusap rambut jamur Taemin dan meninggalkannya menuju lantai bawah. Dimana Appa dan Umma-nya menunggu untuk berpamitan dengan Hankyung dan Heechul. Dimana semua harapannya akan pergi ikut dengannya ke negara tetangga._

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

Sesosok _namja _cantik berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri taman di dekat rumahnya. Sesekali langkahnya terhenti untuk menendang batu kecil yang tergeletak tanpa arah di depannya. Sama seperti dirinya kini, tanpa arah dan tak tahu tujuannya kini ke mana. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada satu kursi taman yang bersebrangan langsung pada danau kecil yang ada di depannya. Ia duduk diam sambil menatap dalam riak air danau yang tenang dan berwarna agak sedikit kekuningan karena terkena bias bulan separuh di atas kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, mengapa kisah cintamu harus runyam begini?" tanyanya pada angin yang sekedar lewat menyapa kulit putih bersihnya. Tangannya pun tergerak meraba kantung _hoodie yellow jacket-_nya dan mengambil sebuah tablet kecil canggih multifungsi, dengan segera ia membuka _menu _lalu _telephone book _yang terdapat di sana. Dengan layar _touchscreen _yang ada di sana, ia menyentuh satu nama kontak telepon bertuliskan _hangul_ dan menuliskan satu pesan untuknya.

.

**To: Hae 'pervert' hyung  
Subject: (none)**

**Hyung, bisa kau telepon aku sebentar?**

**.**

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

_*Neo gateun saram tto eopseo~_

_Juwirul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol, oediseo channi~_

_Neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun~*_

"Eh?" Donghae yang asyik melamun di balkon kamar apartemennya pun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya begitu mendengar _ringtone _pesan dari arah kamarnya. Dengan segera di ambilnya _Blackberry Bold New Ver _yang terdapat di atas kasurnya.

"Taem? Tumben sekali nih bocah" gumamnya saat membaca nama _sender _dari pesan itu. Segera di bukanya isi pesan itu dan membacanya perlahan.

.

**From: Taeminnie  
Subject: (none)**

**Hyung, bisa kau telepon aku sebentar?**

.

"Eh, ada apa?" gumamnya pelan. Dia pun segera membuka _menu _buku telepon pada _handphone_-nya itu dan segera menekan tombol hijau di sisi kirinya dan menempelkannya di sisi kanan wajahnya.

/ Tut~ Tut~ Tu—"_Yeoboseyo_" / terdengar sahutan dari seberang telepon.

"Ah, Taem, _waeyo_? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya pelan.

/ "Eumm… Apa _hyung_ sedang sibuk?" / terdengar suara yang agak ragu dari seberang sana.

"_Ani, waeyo_ Minnie?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut.

/ "Aku ingin kita bertemu sekarang" /

"Memangnya ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali kau memintaku untuk menemuimu"

/ "Ish! _Hyung_.. Ayolah, hanya malam ini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dan ini tentang Hyukkie _hyung_" / Donghae langsung menautkan kedua alisnya begitu mendengar suara Taemin yang terdengar… sendu, belum lagi nama _namjachingu_-nya yang di sebut-sebut.

"Ah, baiklah. _Hyung_ ke rumah, _ne_?"

/ "Eh! Jangan _hyung_! Kita bertemu di taman dekat rumah saja! /

"_Wae_?"

/ "Sudahlah cepat! Pokoknya aku tunggu!" Tut~ Tut~ Tut~ /

Donghae langsung menjauhkan _Blackberry_-nya dari telinganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana _blue_ _jeans_-nya. Dengan segera ia mengambil kunci _Lamborghini _hitamnya dan menuju parkiran bawah tanah apartemennya untuk menemui Taemin.

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

BRRUUMMM!

Donghae pun memarkirkan _Lamborghini _hitamnya di pinggir jalan dan segera masuk ke dalam taman. Ia tidak terlalu memperduliakan mobilnya akan kena tilang, lagi pula polisi malam tidak berkeliaran malam ini. Setidaknya itu pemikirannya.

"Taemin~" panggilnya setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam taman. Di sana hanya terlihat beberapa deret kursi taman yang salah satunya di isi _namja _dan danau di ten—Eits! _Namja _itu memang benar Taemin bukan?

Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursi taman yang terletak agak dekat dengan lampu taman itu. Donghae pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah _namja _cantik yang kini masih sibuk dengan _tablet mini PC_-nya.

"Hey! Bukankah kau memanggilku kesini, mengapa sekarang kau tidak menghiraukanku?" ujar Donghae kesal sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Taemin yang melihatnya pun hanya terkekeh pelan dan memasukkan _gadget _canggihnya itu ke dalam kantung _hoodie jacket-_nya kembali dan segera memasukkan kedua tangannya di kiri-kanan kantung _jacket_ pemberian _hyung_-nya saat ia dan _hyung_-nya memenangkan _dance dompetition brothership _se-Seoul bulan lalu.

"Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hyukkie _hyung _waktu menerimamu, _hyung_" ujar Taemin dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Donghae yang mendengarnya pun hanya terkekeh dan segera meninju pelan lengan Taemin.

"Tentu saja karena cinta" ujarnya bangga sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taemin dan menyentil pelan hidungnya lalu kembali menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi taman itu sambil menatap bulan separuh di atasnya itu. Taemin hanya mengusap sebentar hidungnya lalu mengikuti Donghae menatap bulan di atasnya.

"Aku harap begitu" ujarnya dengan nada agak sendu. Donghae yang menyadarinya pun menatap kembali Taemin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Taemin pun ikut menatap dalam mata Donghae. Dia tidak tahu mengapa setiap menatap mata Donghae hanya nama 'Hyukjae' yang seakan tertera dalam di _dark chocolate _itu.

"Minho kembali pulang"

DEG!

Donghae langsung menyerngit sakit saat mendengar nama itu. Nama yang dulu sering Hyukjae sebut-sebut sebagai pria pembohong, sebagai pria pengkhianat, sebagai pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Donghae masih sangat ingat saat itu Hyukjae menangis di dekapannya saat pertama kali menceritakan _namja _yang tidak pernah ingin di ingatnya lagi. Masih membekas di pikirannya saat Hyukjae menceritakan bahwa Minho pergi meninggalkannya ke Jepang 7 tahun lalu untuk mengurus masalah investasi saham yang berkembang di Jepang, sehingga membuatnya makin terpuruk karena kehilangan sebelah hatinya dan berubah menjadi pembenci cinta.

Dan Donghae? Ia sangat bangga setelah menyandang status sebagai kekasih Hyukjae, baginya itu sangat menyenangkan. Mengapa? Karena ia adalah pria pertama yang mampu membuat Hyukjae menangis bahagia dan merasakan cinta untuk kedua kalinya setelah di tinggal pergi selama 7 tahun itu. Tapi, apa sekarang? _Namja _yang sudah sempat membuat hati Hyukjae tertutup akan cinta itu kembali? Bagaimana bila ia berniat mengambil kembali Hyukjae dari sisinya? Oh, _NO WAY_! Bila ia sampai berniat seperti itu maka langkahi dulu mayatnya! Sungguh kau tak tahu, Minho. Berani mengambil Lee Hyukjae yang sudah hak paten milik dari ©Lee Donghae! Maka sama saja kau menyeburkan diri ke kandang buaya, berkelahi dengan macan di kandangnya, dan juga melompatkan dirimu sendiri dari atas menara Eiffel ke bawah! Baiklah, nampaknya manusia satu ini sudah nampak berlebihan bila sudah menyangkut miliknya. -_-

"Ada perlu apa dia kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Donghae. Taemin menggigit bibirnya karena ia nampak belum berani berbicara yang sebenarnya.

"Taemin-_ah_, jawab pertanyaan _hyung_!" ujar Donghae dengan tegas. Taemin pun melepaskan bibirnya dari gigitannya dan segera menatap kembali mata Donghae.

"Dia ingin mem—membahas tentang per—pertunangannya dan Hyukkie _hyung_ yang sempat di bicarakan 7 tahun lalu dengan _Um_—_Umma _dan _Ap—Appa_" lanjutnya dengan agak sedikit gugup. Setelah itupun ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak berani menatap air muka Donghae yang nampak masam.

"Beraninya _namja _itu!" Taemin agak mengkeret begitu melihat Donghae memejamkan matanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Taemin hanya bisa mengela nafas pelan dan memberanikan diri untuk menghelus punggung Donghae yang agak mengeras karena ia menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_" ujar Taemin menenangkan. Donghae pun kembali membuka matanya dan mendesah frustasi lalu kembali bersandar pada kursi itu. Tangannya yang mengepal itupun akhirnya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya takut Taemin-_ah_, aku hanya takut kehilangan Hyukkie, aku terlalu mencintainya" ujar Donghae lemah sambil memandang wajah Taemin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Taemin tersenyum begitu menyadari mata Donghae yang memerah berusaha menahan tangisnya. Benar apa kata _hyung_-nya, sekuat apapun dia, mereka tetaplah sama, sama-sama mudah menangis.

"_uljima, hyungie. _Yakinlah bila Hyukkie _hyung_ akan memilihmu. Lagi pula aku lebih mendukungmu" inilah Taemin, mungkin dia tertular sifat dari _Appa_-nya, Hankyung, hingga omongannya jadi lebih dewasa daripada umurnya yang baru 16 tahun.

"_Ne_, Taemin-_ah_. Aku sangat yakin itu" ujar Donghae. Taemin pun melebarkan senyumnya dan merengkuh tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Dia terus mengusap punggung pemuda pecinta Nemo itu agar tetap tenang. Setidaknya tindakannya ini benar.

"Kau tau, _hyung_? Hyukkie _hyung_ itu begitu bahagia saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah dapat merasakan cinta lagi. Setelah 7 tahun hatinya membeku karena Minho, ia dapat merasakan hangatnya cinta yang kau berikan kepadanya. Aku sangat bahagia saat mengetahui itu, belum lagi dia menceritakan tentang betapa romantisnya kau yang pertama kali menembaknya itu" ujar Taemin setelah melepas pelukannya itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar penuturan _namja _cantik di hadapannya. Hatinya merasa sedikit tenang, karena Hyukjae masih memihak cintanya. Jadi ia bisa benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"Dan kau tahu _hyung_? Aku sih tak masalah saja bila kau menjadi _pervert _seperti itu, asalkan kau tetap menjaga _hyung_-ku, _ne_?" dan Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tertawa mendengarnya.

"_Ne_, Taem! _Hyung _berjanji akan menjaga Hyukkie dengan sekuat raga dan jiwaku! Asal kau mau terus mempercayai _hyung_, _ne_?" dan Taemin hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap lengannya berusaha mengusir sedikit rasa dinginnya. Mereka berdua pun larut dalam obrolan saudara—ipar—yang menghangatkan. Setidaknya Taemin berpikir, bila Hyukjae saja bisa berusaha menerima dan mempercayakan hatinya untuk seorang Lee Donghae, mengapa ia tidak? Paling tidak ia bisa menitipkan secercah kepercayaan pada Donghae untuk menjaga Hyukjae, _hyung_ kandungnya yang paling ia sayangi itu.

'_Kau tau, hyung? Suatu saat nanti seandainya aku tidak dapat melihat kalian berdua lagi, aku berharap selamanya bisa merasakan kalian berdua bahagia selamanya'_

**.**

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

_**2 days later…**_

Sebuah keluarga kecil itu kini tengah asyik menyantap sarapan paginya bersama. Terlihat kepala keluarga dan istrinya sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka terlebih dahulu. Sementara _namja _ manis yang memiliki rambut merah marun—Hyukjae—itu baru menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menutupnya dengan segelas susu _strawberry_ hangat begitupun adiknya yang memiliki rambut _curly_—Taemin—dengan _banana milk_-nya. Mereka berdua pun langsung mengelap bibir mereka dengan serbet makan.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Minho, Hyukkie-_ya_?" Hyukjae pun langsung terdiam di tempatnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya guna menghindari tatapan _Appa_-nya yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Euurmm~ Aku dan.. dan Min—"

"Bisakah kita berangkat sekolah sekarang _Appa_? Aku akan terlambat!" potong Taemin. Hankyung sang _Appa_ pun hanya menghela nafas, bila si bungsu sudah bicara tidak dapat di tolak lagi. Heechul sang istri pun tersenyum dan ikut berjalan keluar dari ruang makan mengantar suaminya. Meninggalkan Taemin dan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam sebentar di meja makan.

"_Gomawo _Minnie-_ya_" ujar Hyukjae sambil mencubit pipi adiknya gemas. Taemin pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia sangat tahu kakak kandungnya itu sangat keberatan bicara tadi apabila sudah menyangkut si Minho, hingga ia mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum arah pembicaraan itu semakin menjauh.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Aku sudah bicara dengan Donghae_ hyung_ masalah Minho dua hari yang lalu, _mian_ baru memberitahumu sekarang. Ia berusaha mengerti dan takkan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja oleh Minho _hyung_" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hyukjae. Ia pun mengecup pipi kanan Hyukjae dan berjalan menjauhi ruang makan menyusul _Appa_-nya yang sudah menunggu di mobil.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum manis saat mendengar penuturan adiknya tadi. Dia pun ikut berjalan keluar dan menghampiri _Umma_-nya yang sudah melambai ke arah mobil Hankyung yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"_Umma, _aku berangkat" ujar Hyukjae. Ia pun mengecup pipi kanan Heechul dan berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Hati-hati, _chagi_" Hyukjae hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikkan badannya mendengar sahutan _Umma_-nya. Dia pun terus berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Yah, ia memang berbeda sekolah dengan adiknya. Dia bersekolah di Shappire Blue SHS karena memang tak bisa lepas dari Leeteuk sementara Taemin di Shawol JHS. Dan letak sekolahnya sangat jauh di banding letak sekolah Taemin yang memang agak dekat dan searah dengan kantor _Appa_ mereka, jadi wajar saja bila ia memilih berjalan kaki—selain karena ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Leeteuk—ia tidak terlalu ingin merepotkan _Appa_-nya mengantarkannya jauh-jauh dengan _Ferrari_-nya itu.

"HYUKKIE!" Hyukjae pun langsung menoleh ke arah rumah kuning di sebelah kanannya yang memang rumahnya berseberangan dengan rumahnya. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati sosok Leeteuk sudah keluar dari rumah itu dan menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Leeteuk begitu menyadari raut wajah Hyukjae yang agak murung. Dia pun mengusap pelan kepala Hyukjae dan menarik tangannya agar tetap berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng lemah dan berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Leeteuk. Bila tak mengingat Donghae dan juga Kangin kekasih mereka itupun, pasti mereka sudah di pikir berpacaran dari dulu.

"_Hyung_, Minho kembali" ujar Hyukjae lirih setelah mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Tas keduanya yang mereka sandang di biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di tanah sementara mereka berdua duduk di sana, hanya berdua. Masih agak sedikit pagi jadi sedikit saja yang datang.

"_Hyung_~" Leeteuk segera menoleh ke arah Hyukjae begitu _namja_ manis itu memanggilnya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menceritakan tentang bagaimana perasaanmu yang bimbang antara Minho dan Donghae bukan?" tanya Leeteuk yakin. Dan ia langsung tersenyum bangga saat pertanyaannya tepat sasaran dan benar.

"Tatap aku, Hyukkie" ujar Leeteuk. Hyukjae pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia dan Leeteuk berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengisi hatiku saat ini" ujar Hyukjae sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Leeteuk dengan kedua tangannya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan terus tersenyum, seakan senyumnya yang bagai malaikat itu akan terus menenangkan hati anugrah Tuhan yang tengah bimbang ini.

"Percayalah, _chagiya_. Semua itu ada hikmahnya, kau akan segera mengetahui siapa yang paling kau cintai itu" ujar Leeteuk sembari tersenyum lembut. Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lagi.

SYYUUTT~

"Eh?" Leeteuk dan Hyukjae pun menyerngit heran saat melihat ada sebuah pesawat-pesawatan kertas jatuh tepat di pangkuan mereka. Hyukjae mengambil pesawat kertas itu sementara Leeteuk hanya celingak-celinguk(?) mencari siapa pelempar pesawatan kertas itu.

"Temui aku di danau di belakang sekolah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu, sebagai bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu" Hyukjae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu saat di beri tatapan Leeteuk yang seakan berisi -dari-siapa?-.

"Kita ke danau belakang sekolah, _ne_?" tanya Leeteuk ketika selesai mendengarkan bacaan Hyukjae pada surat itu. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan segera berdiri di ikuti Leeteuk. Mereka tak perlu takut untuk kehilangan tas karena mereka sudah menyembunyikan tas mereka itu di dekat pohon dan letaknya tersembunyi. Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil memperhatikan jalan di sekitar mereka. Hyukjae dan Leeteuk pun berhenti ketika mereka sampai di lorong yang kemarin, dan menaikinya.

Hyukjae kembali terdiam ketika Sungmin kembali berdiri di sana dengan membawa—nampaknya—5 buah papan _medium_ kecil di tangannya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh _namja _imut itu.

"Ah, _annyeong _Hyukjae-_ssi_ dan—"

"Leeteuk" potong Leeteuk memperkenalkan diri. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia segera memberikan sebuah kain persegi panjang kepada Hyukjae—membuat _namja _manis itu menyerngit heran.

"Apa ini, Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Hyukjae heran, namun tangannya tetap tergerak untuk mengambil kain itu.

"Pakai itu untuk menutup kedua matamu, sesampainya di seberang danau kau boleh membukanya. Aku akan memberikan 5 buah papan ini, dan papan harus memberikan papan ini kepada lima orang yang akan menunjukan apa tulisan di balik papan ini. Maka dari itu aku akan memberikan papan ini pada Leeteuk_-ssi_ saja untuk antisipasi bila kau nakal karena penasaran dan melihat apa isi dari papan ini" ujar Sungmin panjang lebar sambil mencubit pelan hidung mancung Hyukjae. Memang nampaknya Hyukjae sangat menggemaskan di mata semua orang.

"Ah, baiklah" ujar Hyukjae. Ia pun merentangkan kain panjang itu dan memasangkan kain itu untuk menutup kedua belah matanya. Leeteuk yang melihat Hyukjae agak kesusahan pun membantu mengikat kain itu di belakangnya dengan simpul kupu-kupu.

"Ayo!" ujar Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang 5 buah papan yang di berikan oleh Sungmin tadi. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya makin manis dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua—walau hanya Leeteuk saja yang melihat—dan membiarkan mereka berdua berjalan hingga ke seberang.

"Hay!" sapa 6 orang yang ada di sana. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan memberikan 5 buah papan itu kepada kelima orang itu, sementara satunya hanya diam di tempatnya memandang Hyukjae dengan senyum yang lebar. Mereka memegang papan itu masing-masing satu.

"Buka matamu!" perintah Leeteuk. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk lalu melepas ikatan kain hitam di matanya itu dan segera melihat ke sekitarnya. Hanya danau kosong di kelilingi pohon oak dan cemara—tanpa mawar merah dan putih yang ia harapkan—dan keenam orang. Ia langsung membelalakan matanya saat menyadari siapa keenam orang itu. Itu orang tuanya, orang tua Minho dan juga Taemin beserta Minho di sampingnya.

"Kalian ingin apa?" tanyanya bingung. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan membalik papan yang di pegangnya hingga terlihat tulisan apa yang ada di belakangnya huruf 'I'. Hankyung pun mengikuti istrinya lalu segera membalikkan papan berhuruf 'L', Kibum dengan papan berhuruf 'O', Siwon dengan huruf 'VE' dan Taemin dengan kata 'YOU', Minho hanya menunjukkan dua buah kotak berbentuk hati kecil ke arah Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya ingin melamar you di pertunangan kali ini" ujar Minho. Ia pun menyerahkan segera dua kotak itu ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera mengambilnya dan membukanya. Dia merasa heran karena merasakan ada yang aneh, satu kotaknya berisi dua cincin emas murni, sementara satu kotaknya lagi hanya berisi dengan satu cincin emas putih. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku kan sudah bilang ingin melamar you, coba kau baca nama di balik dua cincin emas murni itu" ujar Minho. Hyukjae hanya meliriknya sebentar dan segera mengambil dua cincin tadi dan membaca perlahan dengan seksama.

"Minho dan… Taemin?" matanya langsung membulat sempurna dan menatap Minho heran. Minho hanya tersenyum salah tingkah dan melirik Taemin yang masih melongo tak percaya.

"Ne, Hyukkie, aku ingin melamar orang yang memegang kata YOU itu" ujar Minho sambil menunjuk Taemin yang wajahnya kembali memerah sempurna. Kedua orang tua mereka pun hanya tersenyum dan segera menatap dalam mata Hyukjae.

"Aku minta cincinku Hyukkie" ujar Minho. Hyukjae pun segera menyerahkan cincin emas murni itu ke Minho. Minho hanya menggumamkan kata _'gomawo_' tanpa suara dan berjalan lalu berjongkok di depan Taemin.

"Semuanya harap dengar, aku memang tau ini terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya, memang aku baru menyadari bila aku lebih mencintaimu di bandingkan dengan Hyukjae yang hanya cinta sebagai saudara biasa. Bila bersama Hyukjae, aku tak pernah merasa mataku terpaku pada satu titik layaknya pandanganku yang tidak bisa lepas dari manik cantikmu. Bila bersama Hyukjae, aku tak pernah merasa jantungku bagai di pompa oleh pacuan waktu, berdebar tanpa tempo yang benar bila memandang atau bahkan berada di dekatmu. Dan bila bersama Hyukjae juga, aku tak pernah merasa rindu lebih, rindu yang seperti sebilah pisau tajam yang membuat menyerngit sakit karena tidak dapat melihatmu, dan kau Lee Taemin, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Menemaniku di saat aku membutuhkan hangatnya cinta, menemaniku di kala aku sedih maupun senang, dan berada di sisiku sebagai sosok calon penerus Nyonya Choi yang manis dan satu-satunya sebagai milik Choi Minho?" ujar Minho panjang lebar.

TES!

TES!

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi _chubby_ Taemin kala mendengar penuturan Minho itu. Ia tak menyangka, bila selama ini sosok Minho yang di kaguminya ternyata mencintainya. Dan bahkan memendam rasa itu sejak lama. Tangannya terangkat di depan kotak cincin yang di pegang Minho, dan dengan lembut Minho memakaikan cincin emas murni bertuliskan 'Minho' itu di jari manis kanannya. Siwon tersenyum manis melihat kedua _namja_ yang sudah bersatu itu. Sementara Hankyung hanya merangkul Heechul untuk menenangkan _namja _cantik yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis bahagia seperti itu. Hyukjae sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kejadian di depan matanya, kejadian yang tidak pernah di sangkanya akan terjadi tepat di hadapannya.

"Sekarang tinggal satu lagi" ujar Hankyung membuat dahi Hyukjae menyerngit.

JENG!

JENG!

WHUUTT!

WHUUTT!

TENG!

TENG!

TAK!

TAK!

Bunyi alunan musik pun terdengar menyapa indra pendengaran semua yang ada di sana, entah berasal dari mana. Hyukjae langsung menyerngit saat mendengar musik yang rutin di nyanyikan oleh Donghae tiap harinya pada itu. '_Mungkinkah memang ada Donghae disini?'_ batin Hyukjae. Leeteuk pun menepuk bahu Hyukjae—membuat _namja_ manis itu menoleh ke arahnya—dan Leeteuk memberikan kode agar Hyukjae tetap diam di tempatnya. Hyukjae pun hanya diam dan menurutinya dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan ke arah pondok di seberang sana. Entah mengapa, ia begitu mengharapkan akan ada pria yang di cintainya 'kembali' muncul di sana. Hyukjae menggenggam erat kotak kecil berisi cincin emas putih itu. Ia melihat ke enam orang tadi pun beserta Leeteuk menjauh dari tempatnya dan mendekati sebuah tali yang tergantung dari atas pohon oak besar di samping mereka dan terhubung dengan pohon oak yang ada di seberangnya.

Hyukjae menyerngit bingung saat dia menatap Hankyung yang memegang erat tali itu. Saat tali itu di tarik semak-semak panjang yang ada di sekitar danau itupun ikut bergoyang. Minho tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae, dan dengan segera ia memberikan gunting kecil yang tadi di kantunginya di dalam _jacket_-nya ke Hankyung. Hankyung pun menerimanya dan langsung menggunting tali itu dan—

CREEESSHH!

—semak-semak yang membentuk tirai panjang itu pun akhirnya jatuh ke bawah tepat ke tanah. Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum begitu menyadari siapa saja yang ada di balik tanah itu. Yesung sang ketua klub music sekolahnya yang memegang sebuah _mike_ kecil, Ryeowook—kekasih Yesung—yang juga anggota klub yang memegang sebuah _lead_ _keyboard _yang talinya terselampir di bahunya, kemudian ada Jonghyun dan Key—sepasang kekasih—yang memegang gitar dan bass, lalu terakhir ada Amber—_yeoja _ber_-style namja_—yang tengah memegang drum. Serta Kangin _namjachingu_ sahabatnya yang memegang sebuah alat pengatur _volume_ _speaker_ yang ada di sekitar mereka. Mereka semua tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Hyukjae—membuat _namja _manis itu ikut tersenyum.

Saat Hyukjae ingin berbicara, Hankyung pun menepuk kedua tangannya—membuatnya mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Dan bagaikan kode, semua yang ada di depan Hyukjae pun langsung memainkan alat musik mereka dan terdengar alunan lagu yang selalu di nyanyikan Donghae tiap dia merindukan Hyukjae dan—sesuai kata Donghae—lagu yang mengisyaratkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dan sedalam-dalamnya kepada Hyukjae.

_**Nae gateun saram tto eopsseo juwirul  
duerobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol oedisseo channi**_

_(-Tidak ada yang seperti dirimu, bahkan jika aku  
melihat-lihat yang lain hanya seperti itu-)_

_**Ne gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo  
gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul**_

_(-Mana lagi yang harus di cari? Seseorang yang baik seperti dirimu,  
orang baik sepertimu, hati yang baik sepertimu,  
hati yang terbaik seperti dirimu-)_

_**Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami  
baro naraseo eodisseo channi**_

_(-Beruntung, orang yang berusaha melindungi dirimu  
hanya aku-) _

_**Na gatchi haengbokhan? nom na gatchi enneun geureon  
choegoro hangbokhan nom**_

_(-Mana lagi yang harus di cari? Orang bahagia seperti aku,  
orang bahagia seperti aku, seorang pria seperti aku,  
seorang pria yang tertawa dengan kebahagiaan terbesar  
seperti aku-)_

Hyukjae mengatupkan mulutnya tak percaya saat mendengar lagu itu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Kangin yang memberi isyarat memanggilnya. Kangin menunjuk pondok yang ada di seberang danau, dan entah sejak kapan ada Kyuhyun kembali yang duduk di atas sampannya di samping jembatan labuh kecil itu kembali. Ia memberi isyarat agar Hyukjae mendekatinya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, melewati Yesung dan Jonghyun yang berdiri tepat di pinggir jembatan itu. Dia pun segera naik dan membiarkan sampan itu kembali jalan menuju danau itu.

TUK!

Hyukjae naik ke atas jembatan dan langsung berjalan pelan mendekati pondok yang entah ke mana tidak ada mawar yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau mencariku, _chagiya_?" dan Hyukjae langsung tersenyum mendengar suara itu dan membalikkan badannya cepat. Dengan segera ia berlari menghambur ke pelukan Donghae yang rupanya sudah berada di dekat pondok itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menarik pelan pinggang Hyukjae ke pinggir jembatan itu kembali. Dengan segera ia memberi kode dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kangin. Kangin hanya melambaikan tangan balik dan tiba-tiba lagu yang tadi pun berhenti dan berganti dengan lagu yang membuat—entah mengapa—jantung Hyukjae kembali berdetak cepat.

Hyukjae mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dan tak mampu berbicara apa-apa saat melihat Donghae sudah berlutut di sampingnya—membuatnya membalikkan badan ke arah Hyukjae dan mereka pun berhadapan dengan posisi Hyukjae lebih tinggi dari Donghae. Donghae pun mengambil dengan kotak merah yang ada di tangan Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae agak bingung. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan segera memberi kode ke Hyukjae agar mendongak. Hyukjae pun hanya menurutinya dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK!

TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK!

TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK!

Dua _helicopter_ kecil datang dari dua arah berbeda membawa _banner_ yang masih tergulung di bawahnya. Donghae hanya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di atas sampan dan berbicara tanpa suara ke _namja_ bersurai ikal itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan telepon gengagamnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"SEKARANG!" teriak Donghae. dan tiba-tiba dua _banner_ yang panjang itu langsung terbuka menampilkan tulisan di baliknya yang membuat Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya tidak percaya. Bersamaan dengan itu lagu 'No Other' tadi pun berganti dengan judul lagu yang lain, sesuai dengan yang ada di balik _banner_ itu.

_**Geudaereul saranghandaneun malpyeongsaeng  
maeil haejigo shipeo**_

_(-Mengatakan aku mencintaimu,  
adalah apa yang paling aku ingin lakukan  
sehari-hari dalam hidupku-)_

_**Would you marry me? Neol saranghago akkimyeo  
saragaro shippeo**_

_(-Maukah kau menikah denganku?  
Aku ingin mencintaimu, menghargaimu,  
dan hidup denganmu-)_

_**Geudaga jami deil ddaemada nae para  
haewojugo shippeo**_

_(-Aku ingin kau bersandar di pundakku  
setiap kali kau tidur-)_

_**Would you marry me? Ireon naui maeum  
heorakhaejurae?**_

_(-Maukah kau menikah denganku?  
Dengan hati milikku, apa kau akan menerimaku?-)_

**LEE HYUKJAE,**

**WOULD YOU MARRY ME?**

Hyukjae langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum—lagi—dan membuka kotak yang di pegangnya itu dengan segera mengeluarkan cincin tadi, ia memegang cincin itu dan menggenggam tangan kanan Hyukjae lalu menatap dalam manik cantik Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu ini adegan yang tidak beda saat aku pertama kali memintamu menjadi kekasihku, tapi kali ini adalah sesuatu yang memiliki makna yang berbeda. Dan tak perlu kau tanya, karena aku akan segra meluruskannya. Jadi, Lee Hyukjae, aku mengikatmu dalam cinta yang lebih sakral, mengikatmu menjadi milik seorang Lee Donghae. Dan maukah kau Lee Hyukjae, menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya? Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" ujar Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum dan tanpa peringatan air mata bahagia kembali mengalir di sela pelupuk mata Hyukjae membasahi pipinya.

"_Babbo _Hae! Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau mau membuatku.. hiks.. hiks.. mati bahagia, _eoh_?" ujar Hyukjae susah payah di sela isakannya dan menepuk kepala Donghae dengan keras. Donghae hanya mengusap pelan kepalanya yang di tepuk Hyukjae dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polos—calon—istrinya itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Donghae ambigu. Hyukjae pun tersenyum lagi dan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, _psycho namja_!" ujar Hyukjae. Donghae pun tersenyum lebar dan segera memasang cincin emas putih bertuliskan 'Donghae' di tangannya itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan memeluk erat pinggang Hyukjae dan memperlihatkan cincin emas putih yang terpasang di jari manisnya bertuliskan 'Hyukjae'—membuat _namja_ manis itu tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum—lagi—dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hyukjae hendak menciumnya hingga—

PROK! PROK! PROK!

PROK! PROK! PROK!

"YEAHH! _CHUUKKAAAEEE_!" Hyukjae pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping begitupun Donghae—walau ia masih kesal karena batal mencium Hyukjae—dan melihat semua orang yang berdiri di seberang sana sudah bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak-teriak ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku jadi makin tak sabar untuk segera mengajakmu menikah sekarang juga!" Hyukjae pun menyentil pelan kening Donghae dan mengecup kembali bibirnya yang ter - _pout_ lucu.

"Tahun ini kau memang akan lulus sekolah, tapi aku masih 2 tahun lagi untuk lulus, jadi kau harus menungguku" ujarnya sambil bergelayut manja di pundak Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menjetikkan jarinya ke arah dua helicopter yang masih terbang di atas mereka itu. Hingga—

WUUUSHHH!

CRAASHHH!

Beribu mawar merah dan putih jatuh dari atas helicopter itu. Membuat semua yang ada di sana langsung hanyut dalam suasana yang sudah di persiapkan matang-matang oleh Lee Donghae itu.

Dan kini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Donghae benar-benar bisa 'mengikat' Hyukjae sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Karena mereka masih memiliki dua benda yang mengikat mereka sementara dan terlingkar indah di jari manis mereka itu. Dan kini, hanya tinggal benar-benar menunggu waktu agar semuanya menjadi lebih indah.

"_Saranghae _Hyukkie, selamanya dan takkan pernah berubah, kau akan dan selalu milikku"

"_Na do, _Hae-_ah_. Aku juga takkan pernah merubah hatiku untukmu, selamanya Lee Hyukjae hanya milik Lee Donghae seorang"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hyukjae itu. Ia langsung memagut lembut bibir _cherry_ semanis _strawberry_ Hyukjae. Bibir yang takkan pernah ada menyentuhnya selain dirinya. Hanya dirinya yang menjadi pemilik Lee Hyukjae.

Inilah kisah mereka, di mana air mata jatuh sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan mereka. Di mana berpasang mata menjadi saksi pengikat janji suci mereka. Di mana semua nampak nyata dan begitu membahagiakan untuk di kenag selamanya. Selamanya, dan takkan pernah berakhir bahwa,

"Lee Hyukjae _belong_ to Lee Donghae, _forever_" ujar Donghae sambil memagut kembali bibir manis Hyukjae

'_Hae-ah, aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih sudah menjadi kekasih yang paling aku sayangi dan aku cintai di dunia ini. Selamanya aku memang milikmu Hae. Hanya aku yang milik Lee Donghae seorang. Tuhan, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Do'aku padamu selalu membimbing cintaku untuk Donghae seorang'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berakhir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE  
**_**last night….**_

TING! TONG!

TING! TONG!

TING! TONG!

"Sebentar!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah Hyukjae. Seorang _namja_ berparas—kelewat—cantik tengah berjalan menuju ruang tamu terdekat untuk berjalan mendekati pintu keluar rumah yang ditinggalinya selama 18 tahun oleh suami dan kedua anaknya itu.

"_Nugu_?" tanyanya saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat seorang _namja_berambut _brunnete_ di depannya. _Namja _itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian membungkukan badannya sopan.

"_Annyeong,_ _ahjumma_. _Choneun_ Lee Donghae _imnida_. _Namjachingu _dari Lee Hyukjae" dan mata Hyukjae pun langsung membulat sempurna begitu mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"_MWO_?"

.

"Berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Hyukjae?" tanya Hankyung pada _namja brunette_ bernama Donghae yang duduk di sofa di seberangnya. Heechul tak mampu bicara semenjak ia membawa masuk Donghae ke ruang tamunya tadi hingga sekarang. Hankyun hanya nampak tenang-tenang saja. Sejujurnya ia biasa-biasa saja bila anaknya ingin berpacaran dengan siapa saja, tapi yang jadi masalah di sini adalah dia berpacaran dengan _namja_ lain sementara calon tunangannya saja sudah pulang kembali.

"Sudah 1 minggu lebih, _ahjussi_" jawab Donghae sekenanya. Wajah yang sedari tadi menunduk pun akhirnya ia angkat hanya untuk sekedar tau bagaimana ekspresi dari ayah kekasihnya itu. Dia langsung menautkan alisnya bingung begitu melihat Hankyung tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku sejujurnya kaget mendengar putraku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih karena mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk memberitahukannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak mampu mengekang keinginannya, jadi lebih baik aku biarkan saja ia bebas untuk memilih. Dan Donghae, jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku, lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Hankyung _to the point_. Donghae hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Nampaknya ia agak salah tingkah sekarang.

"Eummbb.. Begini, saya sebenarnya ingin meminta ijin untuk restu pada _ahjussi _dan juga _ahjumma _untuk me—melamar Hyuk—Hyukjae" ujar Donghae yang suaranya kian mengecil dan gugup. Heechul yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pun akhirnya tersenyum lembut ke arah Donghae.

"Mungkin kau memang sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Aku menyadari perasaanmu itu dari sorotan matamu, Hae-_ah _. Tak apa bukan aku memanggilmu begitu?" ujar Heechul membuat Donghae mau tak mau agak lega juga.

"Tak apa, _ahjumma_. Mungkin aku sangat senang bila _ahjumma _memanggilku begitu. Dan _ahjumma_ memang benar bila aku sangat mencintai Hyukjae bahkan melebihi apapun di dunia ini" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. Heechul terkekeh geli saat melihat raut wajah Donghae yang sangat kekanakan itu.

"Kau tahu, Hae-_ah_? Aku sangat-sangat bahagia bila seandainya memang benar kau menjadi menantuku" ujar Heechul riang sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hankyung yang rupanya menggenggamnya sedari tadi. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Hankyung yang menatap matanya.

"Baiklah, bila Hyukjaenya saja tak keberatan kami juga tak apa, dan aku akan meresetui kalian. Asalkan kau berjanji untuk menjaga putra sulung yang paling ku sayangi itu" ujar Hankyung tegas.

"Aku dapat menepati janjiku itu" ujar Donghae, tak lama ia menunduk dalam membuat Hankyung agak bingung dengan sifatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunangan Hyukjae dengan.. Minho?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin kami akan membatal—"

TING! TONG!

TING! TONG!

Suara bel kembali menginterupsi omongan Heechul dan ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Hankyung dan Donghae berdua di ruang tamu. Tak lama ia kembali dengan tiga orang di belakangnya—yang membuat Donghae menyerngit heran karena tidak mengenalnya.

"Silahkan duduk" Ujar Heechul mempersilahkan ke tiga orang yang ternyata adalah Siwon dan keluarganya.

"Kau Donghae?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba. Merasa pertanyaan yang di tujukan kepadanya pun Donghae langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Dia merasa agak aneh ketika Minho langsung tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara berdua?" tanya Minho. Donghae pun langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti Minho keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya pamit sebentar kepada SiBumHanChul.

"Ada perlu apa kemari, Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Hankyung memulai pembicaraan. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Kibum dan langsung berbicara lagi sambil menatap dalam mata HanChul.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan tentang pertunangan Minho dan Hyukjae"

.

.

"Ada perlu apa, dan _mian_, bolehkan saya mengetahui anda?" ujar Donghae begitu ia dan Minho sampai di depan pintu dan berhenti di teras rumah.

"Ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang Hyukjae. Sebelumnya, Minho _imnida_" ujarnya. Donghae membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang—"

"Meninggalkan Hyukjae? Iya, memang aku orangnya" ujar Minho sambil menundukkan wajahnya sebentar. Tak lama, dia pun mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan memandang wajah Donghae sebentar.

"Bisakaha kau jaga Hyukjae untukku?" tanya Minho agak ambigu. Donghae pun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Asalkan kau berjanji untuk menjaga dia untukku, aku akan merelakan Hyukjae untukmu" ujarnya lagi. Donghae pun semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Minho hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Donghae lalu merangkul pundaknya—seakan—akrab. Donghae hanya semakin heran karena perlakuan Minho itu.

"Aku sebenarnya menyadari siapa yang aku cintai di sini" ujar Minho sambil menunjuk dadanya. Donghae hanya diam karena dia masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Minho yang berputar-putar.

"Sebetulnya dulu aku bimbang, rasa cinta apa yang ku miliki untuk Hyukjae, ternyata baru kusadari aku hanya mencintai Hyukjae layaknya saudaraku sendiri, kau tahu? Tidak lebih. Bahkan aku merasa tenang saat ia sudah mengatakan memiliki penggantiku yaitu dirimu Lee Donghae. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan bertunangan dengan dia, karena aku sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku untuk membatalkannya" ujarnya lalu melepas rangkulannya. Donghae langsung merekahkan senyumnya dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Minho.

"_Gomawo_, tanpa harus kau suruh, aku selalu berjanji untuk menjaganya" ujar Donghae lalu balas merangkul pundak Minho. Nampaknya mereka berusaha untuk akrab.

"_Ne_, dan kau tau? Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara ipar" ujar Minho. Donghae hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Minho hanya menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya dan Donghae mengikuti arah pandangan Minho itu.

Di sana terlihat ada _namja_ cantik berambut _curly_ sebahu yang baru saja masuk lewat gerbang rumah dua lantai beraksitetur khas China dan Korea itu. Dia melangkah mendekati Minho dan Donghae yang rupanya sedari tadi terus menatapnya itu.

"Ah, _annyeong_ Minho _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_" sapanya. Donghae hanya mengangkat tangan kanan mereka lalu melambaikannya sedikit ke _namja_ cantik yang rupanya adalah Taemin itu. Sementara Minho hanya tersenyum manis.

"Hey" ujar Minho. Taemin hanya membungkuk sopan lalu berlalu masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi, ada satu yang di herankannya semenjak tadi, bagaimana Donghae dan Minho bisa ada di rumahnya tanpa adanya perkelahian ataupun minimal adu mulut memperebutkan Hyukjae, yang notabene adalah pusat dari permasalahan ini? Dan Taemin hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, setelah membungkuk sopan pada ke empat orang dewasa yang tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu rumahnya dan juga menyapanya.

"Kau tau? Dia sangat indah Donghae" ujar Minho sambil terus menatap pintu masuk yang tadi di masuki Taemin. Donghae pun hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Minho.

"Kejarlah cintamu sebelum ia di ambil orang lain, bagaimana bila kita memberikan kejuta pada dua kakak beradik itu besok?" ujar dan usul Donghae. Minho hanya tersenyum dan segera merangkul balik punggung Donghae mengajaknya masuk ke rumah untuk membicarakan masalah kejutan yang sudah terjawab sebelumnya dengan orang tuanya dan orang tua calon istri dan kakak iparnya itu.

"Mari kita berikan yang terbaik untuk mereka, _My Bro_!"

"OKAY!"

Kalian tahu? Terkadang akhir tidak terduga itu membahagiakan. Tak selamanya cinta segitiga itu terus-terusan berakhir dengan permusuhan dan perelaan. Sebuah cerita terkadang mengandung hikmah bermakna. Tak hanya pepatah lama yang mengatakan sahabat jadi cinta, tapi kalimat hikmah dalam kisah ini pun sama artinya, permusuhan adalah awal dari persahabatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.**

**.**

_**Semua menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya…**_

_**Tapi percayalah…**_

_**Bahwa di balik cerita,**_

_**Ada kisah yang lebih bermakna..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa lama? Karena tangan kiri Lisa patah sehabis latihan dance T^T , jadi Lisa mengetik semua ini menggunakan tangan kanan saja :') padahal kalau ngetik pake dua tangan cuman 2 jam, dan karena hanya menggunakan tangan kiri saja ngetiknya ampeg—kurang—dua hari gini *kesiksa!*

Ada sedikit pemberitahuan, Lisa memutuskan untuk **HIATUS** dari FFn (tidak tahu kapan kembalinya) karena admin pusat sedang melakukan 'pembersihan' dengan alasan yang menurut Lisa agak tidak masuk akal (daripada kena hapus) dan memutuskan untuk post ff Lisa di FB (**Lisa Anggraini Cassieopeia BeautYeobos**) dan juga WP pribadi Lisa sedang dalam proses pembuatan, dan bila sudah jadi, Lisa akan memberitahukan kalian lewat sini juga nanti :) bagi yang tidak mempunyai FB, bisa hubungi twitter Oppa Lisa **Aryadhana_ **atau twitter Lisa di **EviLisa2101_ **(ganti nama username agar mudah di kenali warga(?) FFn^^)

Dan, buat **yukiLOVESUNGMIN **oennie**, MYKYUMINPARENTS **oppa**, 13lieve HaeHyuk ELForever **oennie**, & HaeHyuk cute aegya **saengie**,** mian Lisa gak bisa bales sms kalian, ada 'masalah pribadi' dengan keluarga jadi gak bisa megang hape, lagipula hape Lisa masih di pegang (re:disita) ama Oppa Lisa^^V

* * *

.

Thank's & Big Hug to : **ceekuchiki | yukiLOVESUNGMIN | Meyla Rahma | anchofishy | Kaguya | amandHaE930522 | Chwyn | sora tuing-tuing | kyukyu | nyukkunyuk | Eunhyukkie's | HaeHyuk | Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie | Anchovy | ressijewelll | Lee Jae En | LenyjewELF | The Devil's eyes | Lee MinMi | hyukhyuk | myfishychovy | **and another **SILENT READER ^^V**

**Gomawo reviewnya ^^V**

Mian, ngga bisa bales review :) lagi kecape'an banget ngetik soalnya, tapi Lisa harap biarpun ini ff berakhir Lisa tetap mengharapkan review kalian ne^^ *fishyeyes(?)*

.

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

**With love, hug, and Kisseu :*  
EviLisa2101 – Yang Yoseob's wife  
Uri HaeHyuk aegya :D**

**C U on MY ANOTHER FANFIC :** *bow with HaeHyuk UmPa* **


End file.
